Percy and the Night
by Shadow Steve
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he loved most only to be saved by one very unlikely person please R & R


**A/N: So this is my first story I hope you enjoy. If you find any mistakes please contact me and I will fix them thank you. It is set after the events of HoH and the war with Gaia. Also I'm not good with the placing of dialogue so bear with me on that front.**

Chapter 1: Betrayal

It has been a few months since Percy beat Gaia by himself and he was happy as could be. He still mourns those lost in the war but he just can't contain his happiness at being done with stupid prophecies and drama with the gods. Percy was finally getting to live a relaxing life with his friends and girlfriend Annabeth. He had just come back from hanging out with Leo at bunker nine when he decided to drop by and visit his favorite girl in the world to ask her a very important question. As Percy was about to open the door to the Athena cabin he heard giggling from inside. Thinking he might be able to get some gossip on one of his other friends he listened. "Oh Ryan you're so funny!" he heard Annabeth snorted out between giggles. Weird Percy thought what is Ryan doing with Annabeth. Ryan was Percys younger half-brother that found his way to camp after the war with Gaia. Ryan is sixteen with light black hair and ocean blue eyes. Percy being loyal as always doesn't think too much of it and continues to listen. "I know I am babe." He answered cockily. Then nothing except a light kissing sound could be heard. Now becoming worried he opened the door and walked in only to see a horrifying sight. His little brother who he had become quite fond of was kissing the girl he loves. At the sound of the door opening they both turn expecting to see another child of Athena but instead got an enraged Percy with eyes like hell itself. "Percy I can explain.." Ryan began only to be silenced by a punch to the face by Percy.

"Percy we can talk about this like adults!" Annabeth yelled just enraging Percy more. Percy turned his angry eyes on her. "Just shut up y-you stupid cheating BITCH!" Percy snapped. That stung Annabeth more than she cared to admit. Percy had never called her anything bad ever. "Oh and before I forget, here." Percy sneered at her. He took a ring out of his pocked that had an owl and a trident engraved into a diamond on an imperial gold band. Percy then threw it at her, hard. She looked at it and tears welled into her eyes. "Now that I think about it though never mind you don't deserve it." He continued in an icy voice that hurt worse than any sword. Without Annabeth comprehending what happened Percy snatched the ring back. It was at this time that Ryan was starting to get back up.

"Stay down Ryan." Percy growled.

"No you're making her feel like crap, don't you get it SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Ryan said raising his voice at the end.

When Percy shifted his hell gaze back to him Ryan immediately wished he hadn't said a word. Percy drew riptide faster than Ryan could react and stabbed him in the gut. With that he left the cabin as Annabeth was trying to stop Ryan from bleeding out. He went back to the Poseidon cabin, quickly packed his clothes, and walked out of camp. Percy's head was spinning with rage. "How could she just give everything up like that?" he said aloud as he contemplated what he could have done wrong. With hot stinging tears making paths down his face he passed Thalia's tree. Memories of Annabeth and him ran through his head at a blinding speed. Percy was so mixed up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the shadow that seemed to be following him. He whistled for Blackjack to come to him. As Blackjack landed he noticed Percy looked suicidal and had rage in his eyes.

"_Something wrong boss_?" Blackjacked neighed out nervously.

"No I'm fine just take me to Olympus please!" Percy yelled back in a voice that clearly showed he wasn't fine.

"Sure thing boss." Blackjack said cautiously not wanting to make Percy any madder.

With that they were off to Olympus. After a short flight to New York they landed in front of the Empire State building.

"That's all Blackjack you can leave now." Percy said flatly.

"Are you sure boss you look kind of.." Blackjack trailed off at the end.

"JUST GO!" Percy spat out.

He regrets it as soon as it left his mouth. 'I shouldn't be taking this out on him.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Blackjack." He started, but Blackjack cut him off.

"No its ok really.." Blackjack choked out pain obvious in his eyes.

After that the Pegasus took off into the night sky. Ruefully Percy walked into the building housing Olympus . As he walked up to the desk to get the key he saw the guard shifting he eyes nervously. Knowing he would not like this he arrived at the counter.

"Give me the key to the 600th floor!" Percy growled forcefully.

"There is no 600th floor sir." The clerk said still looking nervous.

"Cut the crap I need to get to Olympus." He said in the same aggressive tone.

"H-h-here." The clerk stuttered out handing him the card.

Taking the card he went to the elevator and put the card in the slot. After a few minutes the button still did not pop up he got angry knowing why they wouldn't let him up. Percy had intended to ask them to kill him.

"FINE YOU COWARDS I'LL DO IT MY SELF!" He bellowed looking up.

Walking out of the building he headed towards the liquor store. After buying some whiskey from a rather nervous looking cashier he went towards his mother's apartment knowing she and Paul were on vacation. When he got there he uncapped the whiskey and promptly drank it all. More than a little drunk now he stepped into his parent's bedroom and grabbed Paul's gun. He immediately put the gun to his head and after a moment's hesitation he pulled the trigger. Hearing the bang he expected to feel some kind of sensation but there was none. After a few seconds he realized he wasn't dead, and his hand was empty. Percy opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman dressed in all black holding the gun by the barrel.

**A/N : Alright I know this was a little short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger and see what you guys thought. Let me know what you guys thought flames are welcome but please leave an explanation. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think after I gauge the reaction to this chapter I will write the next one. – Shadow Steve**


End file.
